Ghost Saver
by kina1234
Summary: The stage has been set up. All the players are there but what if a women with stronger gifts then Dennis shows up to help.Can she save the ghosts and prove to them that living beings aren't all that bad or will she die trying? The JackalxOC
1. Chapter 1: Rushing

Hey! lol Thanks for checking this out and i hope you enjoy it. I have a fascination with the movie Thirteen Ghosts and I figured I would write a fanfiction :) Anyway enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Thirteen Ghosts and all it's characters do not belong to me, only Kyra.

Chapter 1:  
She could sense it, the aura's of 11 ghosts close by. And they weren't happy- go - lucky feelings either. Only one of kindness and love could be found amongest the endless anger and bloodlust.12.

All 12 were together and now all that was needed was the Broken Heart, which Kyra was sure was close. She tightened her grip on the stering wheel and let out a frustraited sigh. Why couldn't people leave the dead alone?

It would save her a lot of radio that was usually on full blast, was silent to help her concentrate, the wind blowing through her dark red locks.  
Kyra loved her car, a british racing greean 1980 Jaguar, and took pride in it. She had both windows down and the air cranked up to try and stay awake.

She had been driving for almost a day and a half. Kyra heard from other spirits that Cyrus Kriticos, billionare, was hunting specific entities and trapping them.  
She nknew what that meant and she quickly started to pack her things while thanking the spirits, and ran to her car, never looking back. In her haste, Kyra ran every red light and went over the speed limit on more then one occasion.

It was a miracle that she hadn't been pulled over yet but she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and thanked her stars. Almost there. A smile found it's way on her full, pink lips, giving her the appearence that made her look younger then she was. Her bright, sky blue eyes light up.

So very close.  
==============================================================================================================================================

Why did he take that job again? Oh yeah... Money!

Dennis Rafkin ran his hand over his head and sighed with annoyence. He was dressed as a electrical technician, a bright orange jumpsuit. His plan was to enter the house and get the money owed to him by Cyrus Kriticos, then get the hell out of there.

As he was walking up to the large glass house, Dennis noticed a women with blood red hair. It reached to about mid thigh and curled at the ends. She was standing at the door, hands on her wide hips, her back to him. He paused and hungerly drank up her figure with his blue eyes, a small waist but wide hips that connected to a great ass and finally to long toned legs.  
She wore tight jeans that hugged her luscious curves perfectly and a simple form fitting black t-shirt.

Dennis cleared his throat, trying to clear his head of some very 'dirty' thoughts.  
It must have caught the women's attention because she quickly turned to face him taking a defencive stance 'Must have had some training' He thought to himself.

Dennis was finally able to see her face and he wasn't dissappointed. She was beautiful.

Pixie features with pink full lips and brilliant sky blue eyes. She was a sight to see in this horrible atmosphere.  
===============================================================================================================================================

A sudden noise alerted her of a presence behind her.  
Kyra silently cursed at herself for letting her guard down and not sensing the person's approach. She turned swiftly and was met with blue eyes, a shade darker then her own, attached to a very cute guy wearing a orange jumpsuit?

She scaned is outfit with a delicately raised eyebrow and then looked into his eyes and held his gaze. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her of what he was, of his gift. The confusion that was in her light eyes turned to understanding and her lips turned up in a polite smile.  
"Hello" she said softly, know he could still hear her even from the little distance between them.

He looked dazed for a second but seemed to snap himself out of it. He smiled slightly and replied in the same soft tone " Hi Miss" The man walked closer to her until he was a couple feet in front of her.  
" Is there a reason you're dreesed up as such, or do you make it a habit to wear bright orange jumpsuits in the middle of the night?" she asked lightly, a teasing tonme in her voice. He smiled embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, a flshlight currently being held in his right hand.

"Uh... I'm an electrical technician and i got a call about a house cutting off all the power in the town." Even as the words left his mouth they both knew he was lying. Kyra chuckled " It's not very nice to lie, now is it?"  
She gave him a look and he looked to his left shyly, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. He swallowed and regained some courage, turning back to her "I'm Dennis Rafkin. You are?"  
There yes locked again and she got the distinct feeling that shaking hand was out of the question. " I'm Kyra Hines, nice to meet you Dennis" She indroduced with a bright smile, though it appeared to be strained.

This mans aura was filled with an anxiousness, like at any given moment he could make a run for it. She didn't blame him, even without the ability to sense the afterlife, the area gave off a scary vibe. Kyra could sense that his power was not as strong as hers, so he most likely couldn't feel all the hate and rage the surrounded the house. It was beating down on her and since she was running on barely any sleep, a quick nap whenever she stopped for food.

It didn't help.

She sighed to herself and rubbed her tired eyes with her right hand while the left ran through her long hair, massaging her scalp to relieve tension.

This was going to be a long night, so it was time to skip the pleseantries, even though Dennis was really cute. " Ok I know that you have a gift, you can sense spirits of the dead. And since this house belongs to Cyrus Kriticos, who has been hunting down ghosts, I'm curious about what you're doing here" she said in a rush. Dennis's eyes widened, he looked at everything else around him but her.

Kyra didn't want to make the man more uncomfortable then he already was but this was a serious problem.  
She closed the distance between them and put her hand just above his cheek. Gettinf his attention like she knew she would, her look softened " I understand how you feel but you really need to help me out before-"

Kyra's words were cut off when she saw 2 cars heading their way through the forest.'God damn it. I swear someone up there hates me' She cursed in her head, her night just got a lot worse.

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, anykind, as long as you do lol. I'm sorry if it was too short, let me know and i'll try to write more :)  
Love Kina1234


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Hello again everyone! :) I want to thank all the ones that reviewed and/or favored my story. I'm also sorry that this took a long while for me to update, been enjoying my summr vacation lol. Anyway i just want to thank everyone that read the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thir13en Ghosts characters or storyline in anyway, just Kyra.

Chapter 2: Meetings

The cars came to a stop, one behind the other, their headlights shutting off. Out of the first car stepped out a tall man, about 5'9, with sandy blonde hair cut short. He was wearing a black trench coat, purple buisness shirt, holding a black briefcase.

'Lawyer' Kyra immediatly thought. She lowered her hand and placed them both in her back pockets of her jeans.

She turned from Dennis to look at the family exiting the white car behind the lawyers black, classy car. Dennis moved away from her and started to look around the house, flashing his light through the glass.

The family consisted of of an older male with black curly hair, an African-American women, what looked to be a 18 or 19 year old girl with long brunett hair held up in a ponytail. A little bot about 8 with the same hair as the older man had a recorder slung around him and holding a scooter. When the father locked the car the boy got on his scooter and started to roll towards them, the family and fancy suit trailing behind him.

As she scaned the visitors her eyes stayed glued to the father. 'It's him' She knew right away that he was the last ghost, just from the loving aura he had when he looked at his son.

When they grew closer Dennis came back to her side, a look of worry crossed his young features, his pale as if all the blood was drained from his body. The fancy suit approached him first while the family looked at the giant house with verying degrees of delight and wonder on their faces. With his fake smile plastered on he looked between them, annoyance and something else Kyra couldn't place in his blue eyes.

Dennis shinned his flashlight into his face and put on a cocky front. "It's about time someone showed up. This your house?" he asked condicendingly . Kyra bit the inside of her check to stop herself from laughing, the lawyer did not look happy to have the light shinned on him. He chuckled with annoyance and moved the flashlight from his face "Who are you?"

" I'm the power guy" responded Dennis, pointing the light at his badge on his chest, but moving away from the lawyers hand when he went to reach for it, to get a better look. " Don't touch"

" Ben Moss" He introduced himself turning his gaze to her, looking her up and down, a glint of lust entering his eyes. Her skin crawled as he looked her over, eyes narrowing. She didn't like this man, not one bit. There was something off about him, she could feel it. " Kyra Hines" she said in a bored tone, her eyes not giving away anything she was thinking. From the cornner of her eyes, to her left she oculd see the father looking around. She turned her gaze back to the suit

" I'm here on my own buisness, no concern to you." she finnished with a hard glare directed at him. A nervous flicker of his eyes and Ben was back to argueing with the 'power guy', asking if he could back tomorrow to check the breaker. Dennis told him that because of this house 5,000 other houses had no power and his bosses frowned upon that.

The father interupted the pair and said with a kind smile that there was not problem with him coming inside now. Dennis shined the light back in Ben's face " Thank You!" saying loudly, before turning his attention back to the ohter man " Mr...?" The black haired man answered " Kriticos, Arthur Kriticos" whel fishing something out of his coat "This is my daughter Kathy. my son Bobby, and the nanny Maggie" he inroduced, pointing to each person corisponding with the name.

Dennis looked down for a second, a nervousness about him before looking back up at Arthur " Nice house you have here" his voice shaking a little, Kyra seemingly being the only one that noticed. Arthur finally found what he was looking for, a small gold key, and inserted it in the key hole. He twisted it to unlock the door and it was sucked inside, making a click sound. A few seconds later and the front doors opened reaveling a beautiful house to the onlookers. 'It's a deceving place. It may look peaceful but look deeper and you'll find chaos' Kyra thought with a morbid facination.

The family gave a small cheer of oh's and aw's while walking inside, looking around with bright, wide eyes. She smiled slightly at the excitement but it fell when a blast of the ghosts hatered and bloodlust plowed into her, giving her a feeling of having the wind knocked out of her. Kyra grabbed the fram of the door, breathing hard, trying to regain herself. If she thought it was bad outside, inside without the seals in front of her was worse. How she was going to survive getting closer to them, she had no idea. But she had to do it, or else all hell would break lose.

The red head took a large breath in her lungs and looked inside the house, only one thng running through her mind. " So it has begun" she whispered softly so only she heard it.

Ben Moss and Arthur went towards the library to sign paperwork and discuse other things. Bobby went with maggie to explore and Kathy went on her own, even though their father told them not to move.

Dennis headed for the basement with Kyra following, his trusty flashlight held in his right hand. The belt that he had was left behind, along with his white hard hat. She looked at his back with a kind of amused confuson, how could he not sense the overwhelming auras? ' Most likely not strong enough to. He must have not trained and tried to ignore his gift'

She's seen many people that had the sight or a different gift ignore it. They all wanted normal lives but she couldn't. She accepted her power and destiny. Kyra always wanted to help the spirits around her, even if they were already dead, they still had the right to find peace.

Her goal on this job was to not only save the people here but to also set the spirits free, try to help them passed their tortured realm. Not going to be easy but she was going to do it.

" So why did you decided to come with me?" he asked nicely, trying to make conversation even though she could tell he was uncomfortable. So he finally can feel them. " I have something I need to do down there" She decided to answer with a friendly tone, if he was going to be civil, she might as well to. It was also a simple answer that wouldn't give away why she was truely there, not wanting to explain everything yet. Although it probably would be a better idea to let them know but then they wouldn't believe her and there would be argueing and yelling.

She always hated fighting.

Dennis looked over his shoulder at her witha confused face but shrugged it off and continued down the stairs. was they were at the basement he collapsed, his body jerking violently. Kyra rushed to him, careful not to touch him. She knew ot was do to his power and the ghosts being so close. Even she was breathing hard, a headache forming behind her eyes from trying to block them out.

His breathing gradually returned to it's normal pace from it's eratic form just seconds ago. He lifted himself off the ground, pale and shacky, but otherwise unharmed. Once she knew he was ok, Kyra ventured forward to see containment cubes with the latin seals on them, 12 all together, and each contained it's own spirit. Dennis walked passed her and looked and each cubes symbole.

A look of dread crossed his face and stayed there as he quickly ran passed her up the stairs, and most likely headed to the library to tell the news of what he found. Getting the hell out of there, smart man she thought. If she had any common sense and self presivation she would also get out of that basement but alas, she did not, also add in the fact that it was her job to save those trapped souls.

The girl shook her head, her dark red curls moving with it, getting in her face. She tucked her hair behind one of her ears, sucked in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders against the hate that beat down on her, and walked forward.

'Here goes nothing' she thought with determination set in her beautiful sky blue eyes as she reached the middle of the room, ready to face her fate.

Wow sorry that it was kinda late lol but i hope you enjoyed it and hope to see a lot of reveiws * Hint Hint* :) But anyway, I should be starting to write chapter 3 this weekend of the begining of the week and hopefully I'll have it up soon.

Love Kina1234 3


End file.
